100 Songfics
by Terra Bird
Summary: A collection of short, Homestuck one-shots based on some of my favorite songs. A side project while I'm working on muse for my main crossover, Harry Potter and the Alternian Survivors. Warning: Super Ship-y.
1. 1: Back to the Start

100 Songfics

**[by TerraBird]**

Back to the Start

[Artist: Lily Allen]

_Being young was so easy. _

Terezi pulled the cherry red dragon cloak tighter around her shoulders. Back then, she didn't have to worry about the end of the world or even her own image. She had so easily projected herself as fearless, careless, and confident. She had been manipulative and radical, always calm and collected. Now, she didn't even know if that had been real.

She inhaled deeply. It was awful. All the scents were dulled by now. She could hardly tell red from green anymore. Even with her eyes closed, it was a strain.

Why had she done it? What had possessed her to sever the only tie she'd ever had with her late lusus? No one had ever gotten to her about her blindness, but Gamzee. . . He hardly had to try. Something about him. . . Just the thought of him enraged her. She gripped the handle of her cane to steady herself. It wasn't just that. Latula, too. Everyone loved her, thought she was so cool and rad. Why couldn't Terezi be more like her ancestor? She felt so useless. Here they were, hurtling through space on a meteor, and she couldn't even figure out what to do to make herself less doubtful of herself.

And _him_. Why did she feel awful when she thought about him? She had Dave, didn't she? He hadn't left her yet. But Karkat. . . She knew she'd hurt him. His heartache was heavy enough that she could _still_ smell it. And it was bitter. It left a bile in her mouth and a sting in her nostrils.

Terezi sniffed again, a desperate attempt to regain what she'd lost. She was met with nothing more than the sharp cold of the fake forest air. Why'd it have to be here? Her old forest, the place of her wriggler hood. It only enforced the painful reminiscence.

She'd been through so much here, in this forest. She'd spent countless hours chatting with her friends, cackling and hanging scalemates and holding court. She almost laughed at the idea of being a Legislacerator now. There really was no such thing anymore. Not here, anyway.

And how much time she'd spent teasing Karkat? The sweeps were countless. At least then things had been simple.

"Terezi?"

She stiffened at the sound of her name on his tongue. She would have smelled him coming had she not given in to the temptation of sight. She adjusted her glasses and pulled her hood lower over her eyes. He couldn't find out just yet. Some things needed to stay the same, even if it meant she had to cling to lies.

He was getting closer. Asking about the forest or something.

Maybe things would be simple again someday, when all of this was over.

Maybe someday they could all just go back to the start.


	2. 2: Lies

100 Songfics

**[by TerraBird]**

Lies

[Artist: Marina and the Diamonds]

Nepeta's hand froze mid-arc. Her fingers clenched momentarily around the red chalk in her hands. A few feet away, Karkat sat, getting frustrated at his own art. His god tier was awfully stunning on him. It was too bad Nepeta had never made it to god tier herself, but at least she could be with him here. They'd all died long ago, but surely the best ship could sail even in a doomed timeline?

He caught her staring. He flashed her an uneasy grin. She smiled back sweetly, then turned back to her own art.

Maybe it was the fact that they were in a doomed timeline. Part of her knew this was never supposed to happen, that her love was meant to remain unrequited. She knew in the Alpha he would still be chasing after her—

Nepeta's chalk hit the wall a bit too hard. Karkat noticed. She tried to pass it off as an over-eager attempt at adding detail to the piece. It was easy too, because Karkat wasn't exactly the most observant of trolls.

Nepeta blew chalk dust from the wall to cover her conflicted feelings. Surely it was better to enjoy what she had, even if it was never meant to be? What was the point of playing a game they were only going to lose?

Nepeta was naïve, but she wasn't ignorant. Karkat felt the weight of the universe on his shoulders, and here, in a doomed timeline, he felt he'd failed everyone. It wasn't the same sense of failure he'd felt in the Alpha. This was different. Now that they were dead, he couldn't sense any hope anywhere. At least before he'd thought there would be a way out. But here. . . The result was hardly worth the fight. Even he wasn't too proud to admit that he'd messed up.

He wasn't a coward in her eyes.

She turned her empty eyes back to her wall graffiti. It was an illustration of the ultimate ship, the one that had always been her top priority. The finishing touch, an exquisitely red heart, remained only half finished. Chalk dust was collecting where her piece met the wall, and she dusted it off once more.

Things were different here. They were free now. They could enjoy each other and love each other, just like she'd always wanted. And Equius would be there and Aradia would finally love him, and they could all be happy together.

She didn't have to pretend anymore.

Chalk collided with wall once more, and the soft sound of the red piece dragging across the dull gray surface was easy on the ears. The heart was completed. Nepeta sighed, leaning back to enjoy her work. Karkat came over and sat beside her. She leaned on him. He stiffened, but rested a hand on her head nonetheless.

After all, a doomed timeline couldn't be completely based off of lies.


	3. 3: Bleeding Out

100 Songfics

**[by TerraBird]**

Bleeding Out

[Artist: Imagine Dragons]

Of all the people who could have killed her, she had never expected it to be him.

Fuchsia stained her shirt, the blood spilling quickly from her abdomen. She would be dead in a matter of minutes, and no one would be there to kiss her back to life.

Feferi supposed that, at a time like this, she was supposed to reminisce. To recount all the things she regretted and all the things she was grateful for. But as her head fell to the side, she caught sight of Sollux with her dimming vision, and she realized there'd been too much good in her life to regret much.

She wasn't afraid to die. With a blood caste like hers, death shouldn't have caught up with her for thousands of sweeps more, but dying like this. . . To avenge someone else. . . It was definitely the best way to go.

He'd been there for her, Sollux had. He'd been supportive and understanding. Through the chaos of the game and everything they'd lost, he'd been what kept her going. He'd told her to hang on time and time again, assured her they would get through this even when she knew he was doubting the fact himself. So much had changed since the start of this adventure.

Feferi's body convulsed suddenly as blood continued to spill from her side.

She kept her eyes on him. Only the red lens of his glasses remained intact. Her eyelids grew heavier until she could no longer hold them open. With one last gaze at Sollux, she closed them, allowing darkness to wash over her. It was all for him, not because of him. She didn't blame any of them anymore, not even Eridan.

She smiled faintly with the last of her strength as she felt her soul slipping away. She was bleeding out for someone worth it.


	4. 4: Wake Me Up

100 Songfics

**[by TerraBird]**

Wake Me Up

[Artist: Avicii]

Space was a dark emptiness, a void where nothing survived. It had been so long since their ship had passed a source of natural light, but one thing that kept her going was the idea of finding her friends at the end of the journey.

She wasn't sure where exactly it would end, but she'd known where to start so Paradox Space would get them there eventually.

Jade's grandpa used to tell her she was too young to understand things. Looking back, she may very well have been, but now...

He'd tell her it was okay to be caught up in a dream. She was always talking to him about what happened once she fell asleep, about the adventures she'd go on. He was convinced she was nothing more than a child with a reoccurring dream.

She had slept for so much of her life. John, Dave and Rose always said her life would pass her by if she didn't open up her eyes. Her reply?

"That's fine by me."

She whispered the phrase to herself as she stared out into the depths of the void, her ears looking for some kind of response.

It was easy to carry the weight of the world when you were the Witch of Space, quite literally. Multiple planets, even. She hardly needed to utilize her hands.

She went god tier so long ago, it seemed. She wasn't so young anymore, though nostalgia had its upsides. She missed Prospit and being able to sleep soundly.

She guessed Sburb was just a play on how life was a game. Personally, she'd always thought love was the prize, but ultimately it just came down to survival.

When this was all over, Jade was going to sleep. She would be wiser and older then, and maybe this awful game of life would be easier. As long as her friends would be there in the end.

She'd need someone... Someone to...

"Wake me up."


	5. 5: Pompeii

100 Songfics

**[By TerraBird]**

Pompeii

[Artist: Bastille]

Jake felt alone.

It wasn't the kind of loneliness you get from being the only one present on your planet after the apocalypse. No, this loneliness was shallower, but still existent.

Dirk wasn't helping matters. Jake wasn't even sure if he was really into him. He wanted to be, so he could give Dirk a chance, so he could believe in him and support him when he felt the way Jake did now. But he couldn't. Jake didn't know how to believe in people anymore and, if he was quite honest with himself, he didn't know if he ever really had.

He remembered when he'd met Dirk. Before he came into contact with all of his friends, he'd spent the days alone on his island, only leaving if he had to shoo some beast from the premises.

He'd recently installed a new chat client system called Pesterchum, just for the heck of it. It wasn't long before he'd been pestered by some random girl named Roxy, who ended up hooking him up with people like Jane and Dirk. It was almost like this girl had torn down his fortress of solitude, rebuilding something kinder in its place. Something like a prism he could focus his thoughts through, and for that he trusted all of them. He could love this, love them, because they were all he'd ever known.

Jake would stay up late through the night, passing the time simply by chatting with these friends of his. He would leave only reluctantly and only when the other person had to go. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything to do.

And when he would finally close his eyes at night, the quiet darkness and the feeling of alone would be there again. He knew it well. Sometimes he even dreamt that he'd never met his friends and still passed the days messing around in his room. It was hard to remain optimistic when Jake knew his friendships were based on a poorly established internet connection.

He grew more adventurous, straying from his home for days at a time on hunting expeditions and explorations. The island was covered in nooks and crannies and old pumpkin patches that had long since stopped growing. Jake believed in his friends, believed in them that they would be there when he returned. And they always were.

Just as he'd grown used to adventuring and talking to these people he called friends, his world had been turned inside out. Literally, if you considered the dents the meteors had made. And just like that, Jake's world changed again.

The universe tore down that wonderful magnifying prism Roxy had built so long ago. His friends that he loved so much changed so quickly, adjusting to this shift in their world. Their impending doom due to the fact that their session was never meant to be successful weighed on all of them, Jake heaviest of all. He was the hero of hope, damn it. Wasn't he supposed to give them some?

And in the Medium it was all too easy to remember that feeling, that loneliness from years ago. From before the world ended, from before he met Jane, Dirk, and Roxy. From before that prism was built and destroyed and from before he went on cool adventures. It was that same alone feeling he felt when he went to bed every night, the same one he had felt when he still had those stone walls up to protect himself from that very emotion. He'd ask himself every time: How could anyone remain optimistic with all that's happened?

So Jake rebuilt himself this time. He rebuilt his walls, his prism. He started from the rubble of the ruins, rebuilding the fortress with only the finest of sins. Might as well reveal everything, right? No point in keeping secrets from those you needed to trust.

And then insanity had struck. The sugar-high foursome of Jane, Roxy, Jake and Dirk went on a ridiculous rampage. There had been so much at once, Jake could hardly remember what had happened.

They'd died. He remembered that. All four of them, he and Jane on Prospit, Dirk and Roxy on Derse. They'd died and become gods of a universe that was never going to exist.

It all seemed rather pointless to Jake, giving hope and support to people who would just throw it away. It reminded him of an old saying he'd once heard, or maybe it was just one he'd made up. He couldn't recall the exact words, but it was rather deep.

His mind was a labyrinth, his life a Pompeii.


End file.
